carlossuarezfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Juanvicente22/Taller
Richard Alexander Rogers |alias=Rick, Castle |nacido=1 de abril de 1971 |sexo=Masculino |ocupación=Escritor de best-sellers Detective amateur Investigador privado |familia=Martha Rodgers Jackson Hunt |cónyuge=Kate Beckett Meredith Castle Gina Cowell |hijos=Alexis Castle |familiares=Jim Beckett |nacionalidad=Americana }} Richard Edgar "Rick" Castle (nacido Richard Alexander Rodgers ) es un personaje de la serie de televisión Castle, de la cadena de televisión ABC. Es interpretado por el actor Nathan Fillion. El nombre "Richard Castle" también es utilizado como un pseudónimo para la publicación de una serie de libros reales sobre los personajes de Derrick Storm y Nikki Heat, basados en los libros mencionados en la serie. Estos libros han tenido bastante éxito, llegando a ser best-sellers. El actor Nathan Fillion aparece en la imagen de las contraportadas y de la página web, y participa en las firmas de libros. Creación y desarrollo Según Fillion, el nombre del personaje "Rick Castle" le parecía al director de la serie que sonaba como "Rick Asshole", y eso se refleja en su personaje. Describe a Castle como "un poco imbécil", con el síndrome de Peter Pan que deriva de la falta de "un modelo masculino adulto real en su vida". s Nathan Fillion on his new role: "He's a douche."|first=Tim|last=Surette|work=tv.com|date=6 de marzo de 2009}} Marlowe explicó que diseñó al personaje de Castle para presentar un "punto de vista más literario", en contraposición al de Beckett, basado en el trabajo policial y las evidencias. En el casting de Fillion para conseguir el papel, Marlowe describió a Castle como "el vehículo perfecto para la personalidad perfecta". También reconoció la similitud de la relación entre Castle/Beckett con la de Booth/Brennan de Bones. Personaje Vida familiar Castle es el padre de Alexis Castle y el hijo de Martha Rodgers, y ambas viven con él. Su padre es un operativo de la CIA que ha usado los alias "Jackson Hunt" y "Anderson Cross". El nombre de nacimiento de Castle es Richard Alexander Rodgers; utiliza Richard Edgar Castle como su nombre de pluma (Edgar en honor a Edgar Allan Poe, aunque todavía mantiene Alexander como su segundo nombre). Fillion describe la dinámica familiar como poco convencional porque "Alexis hace de madre de Castle, pero al mismo tiempo Castle hace de madre de su propia madre". De niño nunca supo lo que era un padre. Llegó a la conclusión de que nunca ha echado de menos el no tener un padre porque nunca ha tenido nada que añorar, y le permitió imaginar que su padre podía ser cualquier persona que él quisiera. Fue cuidado por una niñera que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo viendo la televisión. "One Life To Live" fue la inspiración para escribir su primera novela. Posteriormente se vería inspirado para convertirse en escritor cuando un hombre (que se descubrió que fue el padre que nunca había conocido) le dio una copia del libro Casino Royale en la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York cuando tenía diez años. También afirma haber sido expulsado de todas las mejores instituciones académicas de Nueva York por lo menos una vez, y haber practicado la lectura rápida cuando iba a la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York. Castle se ha casado y divorciado en dos ocasiones. Su primera mujer fue la madre de Alexis, Meredith (Darby Stanchfield), una actriz impulsiva y un espíritu libre, pelirroja como su hija. Su segunda mujer fue Gina Cowell, su editora, función que cumple incluso después de su divorcio. Castle y Gina volvieron ocasionalmente cuando ella pasó un verano con él en Los Hamptons supervisando la segunda novela de Nikki Heat, aunque terminaron pronto su relación. Castle tiene la custodia de su hija, Alexis. Como resultado de su propia experiencia al ser criado por una niñera, insistió en educarla él mismo, gracias a que trabaja desde su apartamento, compartido con su madre. A veces Alexis parece mucho más madura y responsable que él. Richard la cuida mucha, pero también le gusta jugar con ella. Castle también juega partidas de póker con sus amigos autores James Patterson, Stephen J. Cannell, Michael Connelly y Dennis Lehane. Cuando Cannell falleció en 2010, un escritor de misterio ficticio fue invitado por Castle para jugar con ellos, pero dejaron un asiento vacío en honor a su amigo. También dice ser amigo de Jonathan Kellerman, Wes Craven y Stephen King. En la quinta temporada, Castle finalmente conoce a su padre (interpretado por James Brolin), descubriendo que es un espía cuando este le ayuda a rescatar a Alexis, que había sido secuestrada. Un enemigo ruso del padre de Castle busca venganza porque mató a su mujer, así que secuestra a Alexis para que se muestre. Su padre les había estado observando a él, a su madre y a Alexis a lo largo de sus vidas. En el episodio final de la quinta temporada, Castle le pide a Beckett que se case con él, justo cuando esta se está preparando para decirle que va a aceptar la oferta de trabajo en Washington, D.C. El episodio termina antes de que ella responda. Al principio del primer episodio de la sexta temporada, "Valkyria", Kate acepta. Finalmente se casan durante la séptima temporada en una boda privada con su familia en la casa de Los Hamptons de Castle. Carrera literaria En los primeros episodios de la segunda temporada se escuchaba a Castle en los créditos iniciales diciendo: "Hay dos clases de personas que se pasan el día pensando en cómo matar a alguien: los psicópatas y los escritores de misterio. Yo soy de los que cobran más. ¿Y quién soy yo? Soy Rick Castle... Todo escritor necesita una inspiración, y yo encontré la mía. Y gracias a mi amistad con el alcalde, pude pegarme a ella. Y juntos atrapamos asesinos." Castle es un escritor de libros de misterio, con un total de 26 best-sellers. Su primera novela, "In a Hail of Bullets", fue rechazada hasta en 21 ocasiones hasta que un editor la aceptó (guarda su primera carta de rechazo en la pared de su despacho como motivación),episode "Head Case" ganando el prestigioso premio Tom Straw de Literatura de Misterio de la sociedad Nom DePlume. episode "Head Case" Sus libros más famosos son una serie protagonizada por "Derrick Storm"; A Calm Before The Storm, Gathering Storm, Unholy Storm, Storm's Last Stand, Storm Season, Storm Rising, Storm Warning, y Storm's Break. En el episodio piloto, Castle da una fiesta por la salida de su último libro de la serie Storm, Stormfall, que culmina con la sorprendente muerte de Derrick Storm, ya que se había cansado del personaje. Después lee un fragmento antes de la firma de ejemplares. Patterson y Cannell no están de acuerdo con su decisión de matar a Storm, comentando Cannell que podría haber hecho que se retirara o que se quedara inválido, para poder retomar al personaje si cambiaba de opinión. Sus demás obras incluyen Death of a Prom Queen, Flowers For Your Grave, Hell Hath No Fury, A Skull at Springtime, At Dusk We Die, When It Comes to Slaughter, y A Rose for Everafter. Según sus propias palabras, sus primeras obras—''Death of a Prom Queen'', Flowers For Your Grave y Hell Hath No Fury—eran de baja calidad. Después de utilizar su amistad con el alcalde para "trabajar" con la detective Kate Beckett bajo el pretexto de investigar para su nuevo personaje, Castle planea una nueva serie de novelas con un nuevo protagonista, una detective basada en Beckett. Enseguida llama al alter-ego literario de Beckett "Nikki Heat", para la vergüenza de esta. A Beckett no le convence el nombre, pensando que es un nombre de stripper, e insiste en que Castle lo cambie, a pesar de los títulos que él propone: Referencias Enlaces externos * Enlace externo a modo de ejemplo